Among the Inuzukas
by GreatMarta
Summary: 17-year-old Inuzuka Tsume, who has never been interested in men before, finds herself starting to have feelings for one. Plus an attempt to take a deeper look at the Inuzuka clan.
1. Intro

AN: Basically a Kiba's parents' love story and attempt to take a deeper look at the Inuzuka Clan.

"Among the Inuzukas" by GreatMarta

INTRO: Not a happy occasion

If you had to pick the most crazy ninja clan in the Village of the Hidden Leaf, it would have to be the Inuzuka Clan.

The Inuzuka are generally considered to be loud, bossy and hot-tempered. As wild as the dogs they train as their partners, those people love being centre of action, as much on the battlefield as at the disco. Everything they do (including all their jutsus) seems dog-like, from their scraggly appearance, outgoing personalities, fangy teeth and piercing eyes. They happen to be so overwhelming, that the phrase "To hush an Inuzuka" started to function as an equivalent of "To achieve an impossible".

There are times, however, when the members of this clan become sad, sorrowful and loose all the enthusiasm they're usually overfilled with. One of such occasions is the anniversary of Inuzuka Toru's death.

Toru died 10 years ago. He died on February 14th.. Since then, the St. Valentine's day was never celebrated among the Inuzuka again. Instead, the members of the clan would visit the place of his death and pray in front of the memorial board.

One could wonder why would a ninja clan be so sensitive about it. Death is an inseparable part of the life of shinobi. They cannot pretend that their job, or more precisely the lifestyle, is not dangerous. They are aware of all the risks involved. Moreover, they take it as a great honor to lose an eye, an arm, mobility, even life, fulfilling their sacred duties. That's the way they are raised.

But the truth is, no matter how painfully obvious the risk is, the death, especially of the ones you love, is always a connected with shock, pain, anger and frustration. Because ninja are human beings, no matter how wild they become.

And because Toru didn't die on battlefield. Because he wasn't a ninja. He was only five years old.


	2. That time cannot erase

AN: The character of Hina belongs to Lithe-Fider, the author of the brilliant "Aburame Ichizoku" (see my favorites). Thank you for everything!

"Among the Inuzukas" by GreatMarta

Episode 1: That time cannot erase

17-year-old Inuzuka Tsume sighed silently, her gaze attached to her cousin Fukai. She couldn't see her face, as the latter stood with her back turned at the rest of the clan and stared at the half-frozen lake. Still, Tsume knew exactly what was going on within Fukai's mind. It was the tragedy of that day, all over again.

Back then, it was four of them: Tsume, her twin-brother Garou, Fukai, and Fukai's little brother Toru. As an addition, Fukai brought her puppy Hainami. Tsume remembered how jealous she and Garou were, for they haven't received their puppies yet. Fukai told them that ninken are not toys, that they have to be kept clean and fit, but the twins could only think of the powerful jutsus they will be able to learn once they have puppies of their own.

Garou threatened Fukai that he'll tell her parents she taught him bad words if she doesn't teach him the _Tsuga_. Tsume willingly supported her brother. Against the two of them, Fukai was helpless.

While they argued, Toru went to slide over the frozen lake. Fukai noticed and called out to him. He wouldn't come back. A second later the ice broke underneath his feet. Loosing balance, he managed to cry out "Nee-san, help!" and disappeared underneath the ice.

Without a second thought, Fukai rushed to help him. Meanwhile, Tsume hurried to get their parents. Garou was so frightened he couldn't move. Fukai managed to reach Toru, but couldn't get a good hold of the ice and both of them went under. Soon, their parents came with their dogs. The dogs brought the siblings back to the shore and the people performed the resuscitation, tearing the children's wet clothes and covering them with their own jackets. Fukai was deathlike pale and cold, but she eventually coughed water and started to breathe on her own. Toru did not.

They will never forget how unbelievably pale Toru's tiny corpse was. How desperate his father was when performing the resuscitation. How depressed and resigned both his parents were when they carried his corpse home. How bitterly they cried, embracing the unconscious, yet alive, body of their daughter, as the three of them lay down at the fireplace. That memory, the memory of her uncle and aunt laying at Fukai's side, hugging her protectively and shedding tears into her blanket, was the most touching memory for Tsume.

The subtle flow of her thoughts was disturbed by a nudge from Garou. Tsume only looked at him for a moment, not wanting to lose her focus on Fukai. Garou was clearly annoyed with the entire situation, just as he always was.

"Why the hell do we have to do this?" he would ask his twin sister every year, before they set out to pray for Toru "Nothing good ever comes out of staring at this goddamned lake! Nothing but misery and depression! One would think we're a bunch of freakin' masochists! Makes me wanna puke!"

"Never heard of compassion, have you?" Tsume would reply "It means a lot for Fukai and her parents, so show some good will and bear with it! You're a part of this family, for crying out loud!"

"I was ready to bear with it once, twice, but not ten times!" Garou would protest "It's about time they simply let the poor kid go! They can't go on mourning him forever! I can't stand seeing them like this, I just can't!" with that, his anger would ease, making place for shame and sorrow.

At this point, Tsume would also forget her anger. She could understand her brother's point painfully well. Also, even if she never said it out loud, she agreed with him. It would be the best to all of them if they could simply forget and learn to be happy again. But forgetting never comes easy.

In the end, Tsume would put a hand on her brother's shoulder, wait till he's calmed down and tell him to put his shoes on. In the end, she couldn't do anything more. On that day, 10 years ago, their future had been decided.

Fukai, who rushed to help Toru, shall go on burdened with guilt of being unable to save him, committing herself to ninjutsu and protecting the village. Garou, who was so frightened he couldn't move a finger, shall go on ashamed of his cowardice, doing whatever he can to make everybody perceive him as a courageous, heroic man. Tsume, who ran to inform their parents about the tragedy, shall go on somewhere in between them, trying to maintain balance, making sure nobody goes crazy because of their respective curses.

So it shall be.

Suddenly, a little boy emerged from the crowd on Inuzukas and stood next to Fukai.

"Mommy" he said to her "Is it my name on that board?"

Fukai turned to the boy. Then she moved her stare to the memorial board he was referring to. At 5, her son couldn't read very well, but he recognized the kanji for Inuzuka and 3 hiragana characters for To-o-ru. That was to be expected.

"Yes" she confirmed "It says: _Inuzuka Toru_."

"Why is my name on the board?" the boy asked. Most of his relatives had to swallow or hold their breath. It was the first time Fukai brought her son at the lake. Little Toru didn't know he had been named after his uncle. He didn't even know he had that uncle in the first place. Fukai didn't want to tell him. But now it seemed she'll have to.

The woman sighed and gathered her courage. You can do it. You can do it.

"Because… before you… there was another Toru. My brother"

Little Toru was genuinely surprised.

"You had a brother?"

"Umh"

"Why didn't I seen him?" he said it. THE QUESTION. Now it was time to panic. Fukai's father clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Fukai's mother bit her lip, trying to stop the upcoming sobbing. Garou started to move dirt with his shoe. Tsume stood firmly, but felt unbearably anxious. Even the dogs expressed anxiety. Some of them rubbed their heads against their owners' hands. Some let out silent whines. Fukai's dog Hainami looked, as if it was costing her a great deal of self-control to prevent herself from barking out loud. It seemed that the world was about to collapse, and only that little boy was unaware of it.

Unexpectedly, the collapsing of the world was prevented by an 8-year-old girl, who energetically jumped to Fukai and Toru's side and pat the boy on the shoulder.

"It's because your uncle went to Heaven, Toru-chan!" she exclaimed, presenting a perfectly happy face. Her enthusiasm scared the life out of the adult Inuzukas and their dogs, but little Toru was interested in finding out more.

"Heaven?"

"Yes! Heaven is a place far, far above, where people go when they're too old to stay on Earth. Up there, they are very happy and don't feel any pain anymore. And they can look down at us from behind the clouds" the girl went on and the tension slowly decreased. Surprisingly, she was handling herself much better than any of the adults would. "_She was born after the tragedy_" they thought "_She doesn't realize how much pain and suffering that boy's death caused to our clan_".

"So my uncle is there, above?" Toru pointed at the sky, checking if he understood the whole concept.

"Yes, he is!" the girl confirmed "He went to Heaven when he was still a little boy, just like you are now. Everybody in the clan were sad, because children shouldn't go to Heaven, only old people. But sometimes Kami-sama takes children to Heaven and there's nothing we can do about it" she explained that part in a calmer tone, but remained untouched by sorrow. Her lecture was so pure, so idyllic, so childishly simple. She made the surrounding adults, especially Fukai, feel ashamed. Ashamed of being unable to talk about it as openly as she could. Ashamed of having failed, when a child was replying on them. Right now. Back then. All over again.

"That Kami-sama must be very mean" Toru concluded. The girl smiled at him and pet his head. It seemed that she was enjoying her role as the teacher.

"Aren't we all sometimes? Anyway, Kami-sama sometimes does such mean things. But you know what? He also does good things. He could see he has hurt your family deeply by taking your uncle away. So, he decided to give them another Toru to love. And that's where you come from"

"Oh? Really? Mommy, is that true? Did Kami-sama gave me to you?" Toru turned to his mother with shiny eyes. Fukai shivered.

"Well… yes" she managed to say "Kami-sama gave you to me" she went along with the girl's version, knowing that any other answer might lead to the talk of the birds and the bees, which she desperately wanted to avoid. Her son was obviously pleased.

"Cool! So Kami-sama isn't so bad after all! Kami-sama takes Toru, Kami-sama gives Toru!" Toru jumper, satisfied with the newly gained knowledge. Suddenly, he came up with an idea "I know! Hina Nee-chan!" he turned to the girl. She wasn't his sister, but the Inuzuka children have always been close to each other and treated each other like siblings "If my uncle is looking down at us, we can say hello to him! Hey, uncle Toru!" he yelled at the sky "I'm Toru too! I love you a lot!"

"Hello, uncle Toru!" Hina supported the boy with her voice "We know you're watching over us! Thank you very much!"

"Be careful not to fall down from your cloud, uncle Toru!"

That was far too much for the adults to handle. Almost everybody had tears in their eyes by now. Those children. Naïve and undisturbed by the cruelty of this world. Their ability to enjoy their life, regardless of the circumstances. Their unbelievable wisdom. Surpassing everything they could have done when confronted with the tragedy of Toru.

Perhaps Garou was right. Perhaps there was no point in mourning somebody, who died 10 years ago. Perhaps they should let go of their pain and laugh at it. Perhaps one day, they will be able to. But not now. Not yet. Or maybe?

Fukai rose her head. With tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes, she faced the sky. And allowed the words to fly.

"Gomen Nasai!" she cried "I'm sorry, little brother, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, unable to stop. A second later, she was surrounded by people. Her mother pulled her into a hug, crying along. Her father joined the embrace, pretending not to notice tears in his own eyes. The remaining family, featuring Tsume and Garou, stood a little further, but still close. Hainami howled, and all the other dogs joined in. Only the children, Hina and Toru, seemed confused.

"But Mommy!" the boy cried "It wasn't your fault! Kami-sama took uncle to Heaven! You couldn't stop him!" he stated. Fukai broke out of her parents' embrace, kneeled in front of her son and hugged him so tight it scared him. With that, she went on crying.

"I'm sorry, Toru… I'm so sorry" she whispered. She might've addressed those words to her son. More probably, her brother. But most of all, she was apologizing for herself. Because she needed to.

Perhaps one day, she will no longer need to apologize. But everybody realized, that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

AN:

H t t p : / / g r e a t m a r t a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / I n u z u k a F u k a i – 1 1 6 6 2 2 5 4 4 (Fukai's chara sheet)

H t t p : / / g r e a t m a r t a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / I n u z u k a G a r o u – 1 1 6 6 2 3 4 5 3 (Garou's chara sheet)

But don't read descriptions, unless you want spoilers.


	3. Bone of contention

AN: Finally, some action! (Thought it will take a few more chapters before the actual love story can begin).

"Among the Inuzukas" by GreatMarta

Episode 2: Bone of contention

Over the years, Fukai developed a custom to get herself drunk at the end of the anniversary of Toru's death. To make sure she doesn't end up hurting herself or anybody else, Tsume and Garou had to accompany her.

"But why me?!" Garou complained in front of his parents "Tsume is able to take care of Fukai by herself!"

"I'd rather there was a man with them" his father explained. The older man's tone was peaceful, but his gaze was revealing a good deal of annoyance. He could hardly bare with his son's immaturity, but preferred to use non-verbal means of convincement before turning to violence.

"Send Gonji!" Garou demanded sharply. He would not give up easily, not as long as there was a ghost of a chance of avoiding the duty. His dog, Shirosuke, backed him up with a bark. He however dropped his ears and took a step backwards when Inuzuka Yorukaru bared his fang-like teeth. The gesture of final warning. A human could ignore it, but for a dog, it was impossible. Since they normally communicated through body language, gestures meant more to them than words. Especially those sent by the alpha male of the family.

In the end, Shirosuke's instinct made him hide behind Garou with his tail between his legs. Garou send his dog a furious gaze, nonverbally accusing him of betrayal. Shirosuke shyly looked into his human's eyes, silently asking for forgiveness and understanding. Garou sighed and moved his stare back at his father, with more rage than before. Now he was mad. "Send Gonji!" he repeated, too angry to come up with anything more original.

Meanwhile, Tsume, who was standing by, rolled her eyes. That Garou should know better than to talk back to their father, the alpha male of the family. Yorukaru was generally patient, but revolted at the slightest sign of disobedience and disrespect, especially from the younger members of the clan.

"_If I were Shirosuke, I'd bite Garou's leg_" Tsume's dog Kuromaru told her, so that only she could hear him. The young woman scratched her furry companion behind his ear. His presence cheered her up.

"_Shirosuke isn't as smart as you_" she replied, watching her brother's dog shiver with fear "_Though he has brain enough to know when to retreat_"

She felt pity for the dog, who was forced to choose between disrespecting the leader figure and betraying his own human's trust. Poor Shirosuke was visibly suffering because of the dilemma. Garou had no right to push him into a loyalty conflict like this. It's not something you do to your closest friend and battle partner. At this point, Tsume gave up trying to find excuses for her brother's behavior. He deserved to be knocked some sense into. And judging from their father's expression, the disciplinary action will be undertaken really soon.

"Gonji had not been there" Yorukaru drawled, revealing that staying calm in front of his son was costing him more and more effort "He had not seen Toru going under. He had not heard his last scream. You had, Garou. And that is why you have to be the one to support Fukai. I thought you were old enough to understand"

"Like hell!" Garou yelled "I have been there, sure thing! I had heard him, so what?! Unlike some of the people in this family, I am able to see, that the world doesn't revolve around Toru! If Fukai wants to go on mourning him, fine! But I do not, so just let me be! Cause I'm tired of having to act like I give a shit, just because you don't have the guts to finally put an end to this manifest of weakness, insanity, self-pity and all the other garbage our clan is filled with!"

Garou's words echoed through the house, sinking into his relative's muscles and loading them with tension. Yorukaru's jaw and fists were clenched tightly, causing a wide net of veins to become visible on his arms and neck. Tsume's blood was boiling as she cursed her brother for provoking their father. If he was a normal clan member, that would be a regular father-son argument, but Yorukaru was the alpha male! The one person nobody could openly argue with! And now his face was red and expressing a clear urge to tear his son apart. Still, Garou failed to notice the seriousness of the situation. He remained firm. And damn, he was going to pay for it.

But no. Suddenly, the heavy atmosphere was disturbed by a hand, that touched Yorukaru's shoulder. The alpha male turned to the owner of the hand, his wife. Inuzuka Takara presented a bored, indifferent expression, which she enriched with a slight grin.

"With all due respect, darling" she addressed her husband in an unnaturally sweet, satisfied voice "Don't try reasoning with our son. There is just one way to deal with him" with that, she moved her attention to Garou, who seemed to be unhappy with her interfering.

Takara gave him just one last smile before her fist crossed the air and landed on his face.

Before Garou could react, a couple of more punches reached his face, neck, chest and stomach. Takara moved like a tornado, nailing her son to the wall, from where he couldn't escape. She kept battering him for a few more seconds, before she finally grabbed his hair and yelled right into his face:

"You insensitive bastard! You total jerk! If this clan is filled with garbage, then it's because of you! You and your heartlessness! Stupidity! Self-centrism! Rudeness! Egoism! The world doesn't revolve around you, Inuzuka Garou! It revolves around all of us! Us, as a family! And when the family pays their respects for Toru, then who the hell do you think you are to disagree?! An irresponsible, immature, spoiled brat blinded by pride! That's what you are! And if you want to prove that you are not, then you will go with Tsume and Fukai and make sure neither of them is harmed! Honestly, Garou! You want to be perceived as the greatest ninja in the world, but when it comes to showing the true will of the fire, you turn out to be nothing more than a fucking coward!" with that, she threw her son to the floor, so powerfully that he bounced a couple of times and reached the opposite wall.

Just then, when he gained stability, he vomited. Even before he finished, his dog Shirosuke appeared by his side, trying to consort him. Being done, Garou pressed himself against the warm fur of the dog, this one being who never criticized him, the one faithful friend, more human-like than any of the people he knew. Right now, their earlier disagreement has lost its meaning. Shirosuke showed up when he was most needed. Something only true friends could do.

Still suffering and groaning, Garou lifted his head, showing a mixture of tiredness, humiliation and hushed wrath in his eyes. None of these seemed to mean anything to his parents.

"Fukai is waiting for you" Takara told him. For her, the argument was over. And this time Garou knew better than to risk continuing it.

Tsume noticed her brother has given up. She had promised to herself that she will scold him for his behavior, but seeing him in such a state had softened her heart. After all, it is parents who shall be blamed for their children's nature, not the children themselves. And their parents, both born into the Inuzuka clan, weren't much of an example when it came to self-control and diplomacy. Tsume herself couldn't decide, which of them was more frightening. The alpha male might be dangerous, but the alpha female embodied dark forces from the deepest abysses of hell.

Still, Takara was more predictable in her rage than Yorukaru. While he tried reasoning before erupting, his anger was building up and could reach unreasonable sizes. She never bothered getting into discussion. When she was furious, she simply let it show. Tsume appreciated her father wanting to give everybody a chance to change their mind before having to force them to do so, but she felt her mother's style was more suitable for dealing with people like Garou: those, who blindly cling to their own beliefs, no matter what. In the end, only a hard beating could make them conform.

"Come, Garou" she said, kneeling beside her brother and helping him get up "We'd better get going"

"Hmh" Garou muttered "Fine. Whatever"

And so, the twins left the house, with Shirosuke and Kuromaru following them.

When they were gone, Takara left out a loud sigh.

"Children" she drawled, as if she was tired of being a parent "You spend your entire life trying to make them grow into good people, and that's the gratitude they show you. I swear, I have never once insulted my father like this"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Takara" Yorukaru approached her "Wasn't it you who said that your father 'has seen more asses than a public toilet'"?

"Well, that's different!" Takara revolted "First of all, I said it to you, and not to him! Besides, it was true! The old bastard was a fucking player and rake! Good thing he died and I no longer have to look at his face!" she growled, folding her arms and made a disgusted expression. Yorukaru nodded, trying to hide the joy he felt at the memory of Takara's father, or more precisely his death. The old bastard got a heart attack while having sex with a prostitute. It could be interpreted as some sort of divine justice.

"Yup, he wasn't much of a view" Yorukaru agreed with his wife. He then smiled, coming up with a suitable comment "But he somehow managed to produce one of the most wonderful, passionate, unbridled creatures this world had ever had the honor to observe"

Takara appreciated the complement, he could see it. A small sparkle of satisfaction shined in her eyes, before she remembered what day it was.

"Let me remind you, Yorukaru: It's the anniversary of our nephew's death" she told him. He sighed. He could never forget his little nephew. He would never disrespect the memory of him. But after so many years, he felt there was no need to overdo it. He still had the right to talk to his wife. Some innocent flirting won't do any harm.

"You know, Taka" he started "If it wasn't for my respect for Toru, I'd take you to bed and make some mind-numbing love to you" he tried to sound indifferently and coolly, as if he it wasn't that important. He wondered, what Takara's reaction would be.

"No chance, Yoru" she replied firmly "Surely not before I was done watching 'Desperate Kunoichis', which is going to start in ten minutes"

Yorukaru smirked. He couldn't help it. He loved it when she teased him like this.

"In that case, darling, I'd have no choice but to throw the TV through the window" he stated, smiling innocently. Remember, keep this as innocent as possible.

Takara showed her suspiciously sweet grin and came closer to him.

"If you did that, darling…" she whispered into his ear "I'd have no choice but to chain you to bed, tear your clothes, take a pincet, and pull out all of you body-hair, one by one, slowly and painfully, especially those in intimate places"

Yorukaru snickered. This woman knew how to build tension, and she could do it hell well!

"You naughty girl…" he whispered, moving his head lower, so he could nib on her earlap. She let him do it for about a second and then broke free from his embrace.

"Save this for after the midnight" she advised him. She was obviously pleased with his reaction, but decided it was the right moment to postpone their little game. Still, when she was leaving the room, she made sure her moves were graceful and alluring. Something that would make Yorukaru count seconds to the end of the day.

As much as Yorukaru hated to admit, celebrating sad anniversaries had one positive aspect: situations like this, when only his morality kept him from activating the horny senses and letting them take full control over his body. In such situations he could prove to himself, that he really is a human, and not a beast he was sometimes claimed to be. A fierce warrior, sure, a strict father, of course, a despotic head of the clan, maybe. Still, above all, he was a human.

This thought, more than anything, made this day more bearable to him.

AN:

SPOILER: Next time: Introducing the future father of Hana and Kiba!

Yorukaru and Takara don't have character sheets so far, but I'll try to make them.


	4. Disturbed

AN: Guess who's the "lucky" one!

"Among the Inuzukas" by GreatMarta

Episode 3: Disturbed

The good thing about the Oasis Bar was that they allowed dogs. Thanks to that, Fukai, Tsume and Garou could bring Hainami, Kuromaru and Shirosuke in. The bad thing seemed to be everything else.

Tonight, the bar was filled with hopeless singles, betrayed wives, brokenhearted youngsters, widows, divorcees, and all sorts of other emotionally disabled freaks, with an addition of a few regular alcoholics. People, who had nobody to celebrate the Valentine's Day with. Nobody but a bottle of sake.

"Seven years, seven goddamned years!" a woman cried, hitting the table with her head "We were so happy! How could she have done that to me?! How?!"

"Bet her girlfriend found somebody younger" said Tsume, smiling.

"Bet her girlfriend suddenly became hetero" replied Garou "People only become homo when they're unable to find partners among the opposite gender"

They both knew, what was going to happen next. Occasionally, somebody from the drunk crowd would start complaining. In that case, the bartender was sure to come to this person and try to console them. As expected, he came to the dumped lesbian, equipped with a new bottle of sake, and pet her on the shoulder.

"This must be hard on you" he started. She sobbed uncontrollably.

"She was my entire life! My whole world! And that, that, that little slut is just after her money!"

"Fifty points" Tsume grinned at Garou. He sighed with irritation. He despised loosing, even at some stupid game they made up to kill time while watching Fukai get drunk.

Meanwhile, one of the brokenhearted youngsters threw up, right in the face of an elderly guy sitting next to him. It suddenly became very lively in that corner of the room. The bartender rushed in with paper towels, the old man tried to attack the youngster, the latter started running and they both slipped over what he had puked before. It seemed that they both lost their consciousness after they hit the floor.

"_You owe me five bones_" Kuromaru told Shirosuke. The latter whined sadly.

"_How do you do that? You win almost every guessing game" _

"_Shiro-kun_" Hainami entered the discussion "_It's rather easy to predict, that somebody this young won't be able to endure this much alcohol in such a short time. That other guy was about fifty and surely had a stronger stomach. Kuromaru simply used his brain_"

"_Right on, Hai-chan_" Tsume's dog confirmed, clearly proud of having the beautiful female on his side. Hainami, with her soft, shiny fur, that really reminded of a fluffy wave, was the quintessence of femininity. The type, that would make a perfect mate. Surprisingly, she managed to remain normal, while her human partner was throwing her life away. If you ask Kuromaru, Hainami's human was her exact opposite: disgusting, annoying, insane. An absolute wreck of a human.

The wreck of a human, namely Fukai, has just finished her God-knows-which bottle of alcohol in one go and dropped herself on the table, panting heavily. Her face was red and her sight empty. Her arms were shaking when she was trying to return to the straight position. It won't be long now. She was almost done in.

"Idiots" she mumbled "They make martyrs out of themselves, just because they are singles" she lifted her head and glanced all over the place "As if there weren't greater tragedies than that. I'm a single, darn it, a single mother, and there's nothing wrong with that. Ouch" she had to massage her forehead in a gesture of pain and tiredness "I'll tell you something: I don't regret coming here six years ago. I don't regret losing control back then. I don't regret one single second of sex with Jota. I made some cruel mistakes in my life, but my son is not one of them"

Tsume and Garou nodded. That was precisely the reason they had to accompany Fukai. Her father wanted to make sure she doesn't get laid and become pregnant with another bastard kid.

"Toru is the best thing that ever happened to me" Fukai went on. Some faint tears wet her eyes, but she whipped them with her sleeve "He is my redemption, my everything. Auch. Everything…"

"Talking Jota" Garou cut in, wanting to prevent his cousin's self-pitting "How is it with the two of you? Do you talk to each other at all?" he asked, although what he really wanted to know was how in the world did Fukai obtain alcohol on the night Toru was conceived, since she was only 16 years old.

"Never again" Fukai replied "I ain't talkin' to him in this life. Darn it, I don't need him at all. He's as good as the sand the cats pee into. Heck, men are all like this! Useless, pain in the ass! They steal our souls and give nothing in return! Ough! I ain't wasting myself on a guy ever again!"

"Same here!" Tsume approved enthusiastically "We are lucky to be singles! Free, independent, masters of our fate! Getting a boyfriend is like committing seppuku, a long-term seppuku!"

"Well thanks a lot!" Garou grumbled.

"You're welcome" his sister grinned.

Suddenly, the door of the bar burst opened and two young men walked in, equipped with broad smiles and suspiciously good mood. The positive wave they generated was so sudden it made a couple of drinkers loose balance. Almost everybody stared at the newcomers with sheer astonishment on their faces, but nobody was more surprised than the three Inuzukas and their dogs.

One of those men was Kurihara Jotaro, the father of Fukai's son.

"Aw shit" Tsume muttered, taking a look at Fukai. The drunk woman was not drunk enough not to recognize her ex. Her stare was tired, yet fixed on the man. This might end badly.

Meanwhile Jotaro and his friend stopped in the middle of the room and the first one mentioned addressed the crowd:

"People! What's the matter with you? The evening is so lovely and you ain't enjoyin' it?" he asked, maintaining a joyful expression, which earned him numerous blank stares. He has disturbed their misery, which was an unforgivable crime. Nobody has the right to be happy among unhappy people, not even the Hokage himself.

"I have come here to announce…" Jota went on "that my brother, here present Shippo…" he pet his companion on the shoulder "has returned home with the certificate of the Complementary Medical School! He will now start his internship at the Konoha Hospital! With a bit of luck, he might even become a medic-nin!"

Jota's voice was filled with pride and acknowledgement. His brother was looking at him with gratefulness and admiration, as if Jota was the real hero of the announcement. Apparently, Shippo was modest and wouldn't brag about his success himself.

Meanwhile Fukai was boiling in her seat. All the numbness and dullness seemed to have evaporated from her organism by now. All that was left was anger. And a killing intent.

"_Ten bones says Fukai will crucify Jota_" said Shirosuke.

"_Fifteen bones says she'll crush the bar to splinters_" said Kuromaru.

"_You sons of a cat_!" growled Hainami.

"Today, I want all of you to drink for Shippo's future successes!" Jota went on "It's my treat! Enjoy it!"

"Hurray!!!" exclaimed the alcoholics. Some of them whistled, some clapped their hands. Those people, who saw drinking as a goal and not a means of forgetting their personal problems, were now grateful to Jota.

That was more than Fukai could handle. She stood up and started to walk towards her ex.

"Fukai, you shouldn't…!" Tsume tried to grab Fukai's arm, but the latter turned to her and presented such a frightening expression that Tsume felt her blood freeze. Those eyes were saying "Cross me and I'll kill you".

Hainami tried to get to Fukai, but Kuromaru and Shirosuke wouldn't let her go.

"_Don't interfere!_"

"_Let her get through with him!_"

"_I have to stop her!_" Hainami argued "_She can't harm the father of her son!_"

"_We'll see about that!_" the two males were smiling with enthusiasm. As far as they were concerned, Fukai could skin Jota alive. If he had harmed her before, she had every possible right to seek revenge.

Fukai pushed Tsume back to her chair and proceeded towards Jota. The man has just rose his arm to scratch his head. That was the opportunity she needed. She skillfully approached him from the behind and held a kunai against his crotch.

"Hi, Jota" she said in a blank tone.

Suddenly, everybody was silent. They were all looking at the scene, that was going on in the middle of the room. At this moment, time seemed to have stopped.

Garou grabbed Fukai's bottle with a smile. There still was some alcohol left at the bottom and he couldn't let it get wasted.

Jotaro became paralyzed. Sweat covered his entire body in an instant. Somebody was holding a kunai against his genitalia. How? Why? Who?

"Fukai?" he asked, trying to turn his head enough to see the woman behind him. God, anybody but her.

"Right on, genius" she replied with a tone of annoyance.

"Aw shit…" Jota whined. He realized just how deep shit he fell into.

"Umh, your ex?" Shippo has somehow managed to smile, despite the circumstances "Now, what a coincidence…"

"Barely" growled Fukai "Jota knows exactly how much this day means to me" she moved her kunai, making Jota hold his breath. Not good, not good!

"Listen, that's not what…" he started, but she didn't let him finish.

"On this day, ten years ago" she addressed him "My brother had died in front of my very eyes. Also, on this very day six years ago, you filled my womb with your sperm" she drawled, pushing the kunai a little closer to Jota's pants, making him produce an extra amount of sweat "which resulted in the birth of our son, whom you don't give a damn about. Finally, on this very day, when I mourn my brother, you bring yours in front of me and tell me to be happy for him. To be happy for your brother graduating some complementary school, while mine was too young to even attend the Ninja Academy!" at this point, she was visibly pissed "Nobody has ever insulted me more than you have just now, Kurihara Jotaro! What will you say for yourself?! Huh?!" she demanded harshly, tightening her grip of the kunai.

The atmosphere she was creating was like from a good thriller. Most of the bar visitors have forgotten their drinks and just stared at the scene. No drunk visions could possibly match this.

"Shit" Tsume cursed "She really can castrate him"

"That is not our problem" Garou said with ease "He had already reproduced, so it won't be this much of a loss"

Tsume gave him a murderous gaze. Is he really that stupid?!

"It will be hell of a loss if they put her on trial for causing a permanent damage to a fellow shinobi's reproductive organs. Fukai is too important to the clan to spend her best years in jail, so we'd better prevent this somehow!" she stated with annoyance. Garou waved his shoulders.

"If she is so stupid as to fuck her life up, losing her won't cause the clan much harm" he stated and giggled, as if he'd said a funny joke. Tsume bared her fangs. She couldn't believe how could she have shared her mother's womb with a moron like this.

Jota was panting heavily. Still, he was able to get a grip of himself. Until now, he was just frightened. Now he was furious.

"Right… I should have know" he drawled "It's always about your brother. All you ever speak of is your brother. No matter what, you always find a way to bring the topic of his tragedy up. It's sick"

"Nii-san!" Shippo exclaimed, terrified "Don't provoke her!"

"I'm telling her the truth!" Jota revolted "You were wondering why I dumped her, remember? I'll tell you why. Because she has never loved me the way I loved her. Because she needed me only to relieve her conscience. She begged me to fuck her, because she hoped it would reduce her pain. She could never seem to really pay attention to me, not even during our lovemaking. She preferred to cling to the memory of Toru than to give herself a chance for a happy life with me. I knew I will never win with him. That is why I had to leave her" he turned his head in Fukai's direction, meeting her furious gaze with his own, full of pain and accusation "Yes, Fukai. You are the one who destroyed our relationship, not me. If there's anybody you should blame for your wasted life, it's only you! You yourself!" he roared with a voice so sharp, that it seemed to cut through everything it met on its way, including Fukai's heart.

The woman's hand was trembling. She was disturbed, shocked. That bastard. So insolent. Beyond reason. Had hurt her. Accused. She had to fight back. But she couldn't control her body. That alcohol. That pain. Darn it! She wasn't going to lose to him, no way!

Her fist tightened. Her teeth clenched. It was the last chance.

"You…" she drawled "You…!"

She took a swing.

Tsume hurried into the scene with her own kunai and held it against Fukai's throat.

"Don't move" she ordered.

The scene was silent again.

Jota wondered if he's died already.

Shippo glanced at Tsume with anxiety.

Garou used his chance and steal a bottle from a neighbor table.

Fukai calmed down and tried to look back at her cousin.

"What is the meaning of this, Tsume?" she asked, in a suspiciously relaxed way.

Tsume clenched her teeth. There was no turning back now. Everything depended on her now. She couldn't crew this.

"The party is over, Fukai" she announced "Release Jota. We're taking you home" while talking, she remained firm and cool. Inuzukas could notice the slightest sign of fear in their opponents' body language and intonation. She wasn't going to give her cousin the mental advantage.

"Let me remind you, Tsume" Fukai's tone became serious again "I'm older than you. I'm of a higher rank than you. And you think I'll just let you drag me home? You little fool" she snickered. Tsume wasn't impressed.

"Let me remind you" she replied "You're drunk up your ass. I this condition, you couldn't tell a dog's muzzle from his tail. If you don't release Jota now, I'm gonna whip the floor with your scalp. And I do mean it, Fukai"

"_Twenty bones says Fukai will give in_" Kuromaru predicted.

"_I'm not gonna argue about this one_" agreed Shirosuke.

Hainami just sighed heavily. She hoped Kuromaru was right.

Fukai seemed to be considering Tsume's words seriously. The greatest rage was gone and the stiffness was returning. She was too weak to fight. Her head was killing her. She wasn't even sure she'd be able to aim at Jota's genitalia accurately. Besides, it wasn't worth the effort.

Finally, Fukai moved her hand away, so she wouldn't endanger her ex anymore. Jota immediately jumped towards Shippo and hid behind his back.

"You are crazy" he drawled, panting heavily "You are fucking crazy. I'm reporting you to the Hokage, first thing in the morning!"

"Go ahead!" Fukai teased him "You're gonna make him laugh his ass off!"

The remark made Jota boil, but his brother calmed him down by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nii-san, that's enough" he pleaded "Let's go home. We've had enough excitement for one day"

Tsume was grateful to Shippo for supporting her strategy. Going home was the best thing to do for all of them. Further arguments won't do any good.

Finally, Jota sighed. Seems he was too tired to continue this.

"Fine" he agreed "Still, I'm going to report her. Threatening fellow ninjas is a crime" he added, sending Fukai an angry gaze. Not good. There might be further problems after all.

Shippo sighed and looked into his brother's eyes.

"Nii-san. Please, tell me" he spoke calmly, with a sort of sorrow "When was the last time you've talked to your son?"

Jota's jaw almost dropped.

"What? Shippo, what the…?"

"When was the last time you've seen him?" Shippo went on "Have you ever asked Fukai if he needed anything? Have you made any contributions into his upbringing? Have you, Nii-san?" he demanded, still calmly.

Jota was speechless.

Shippo regarded him for a second, waiting for an answer. Having received none, he nodded in understanding.

"If you're not present in his life, don't make it worse by causing problems to his mother" he told his brother. Jota looked down with an unhappy expression. Perhaps he was ashamed. Perhaps sad. One thing was sure: he gave in.

Having obtained his goal, Shippo turned to the two Inuzuka women. Both were regarding him with puzzled expressions. He helped them. He stood against his own brother for their sake. Why would he do that? Why would he care? For Toru? Maybe. Still, it was so amazing.

"You go first. We will wait a few minutes till you're gone. It's safer this way" Shippo suggested. Tsume nodded in approval.

"Yes, that's what we'll do. Come, Fukai. Garou, get going. We're leaving" she ordered.

Garou got up from his chair. He didn't manage to drink a lot, but the little amount of alcohol he's consumed made him satisfied. This evening wasn't as bad as he expected it to be after all.

"Alright then" he said, taking one of Fukai's arms. Being taller than her, he had no problems keeping her balance. Tsume, who was slightly shorter than her cousin, had to put more effort into supporting her. Fortunately, Fukai showed no resistance.

The three dogs stood next to their humans. Hainami had a troubled look on her muzzle, but she was relieved that the crisis was gone. Fukai was safe and that mattered.

The entire Inuzuka procession made their way out of the bar. Upon leaving, Tsume took one last glance at the Kurihara brothers, namely the younger one. Shippo has noticed it and send her a weak smile. Somehow, it impressed her more than Fukai's murderous gaze.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"You're welcome" his eyes told her.

AN:

Gotta love the dogs ^_^


	5. The three of them

AN: Now we can get the party started! ^_^

"Among the Inuzukas" by GreatMarta

Episode 4: The three of them

It wasn't even seven in the morning when Tsume and Garou sat down on the porch in front of their house. The centre of their attention was a house vis-à-vis their own, in which Fukai lived with her parents and son. Both twins were rather tired after the yesterday's events, but nothing in the world could make them give up on seeing the show Fukai's father was sure to provide in a couple of minutes.

"Hi" somebody approached them "You two up already?"

The twins didn't have to look at that person to know it's their older sister Kizuna. Since she got married, she lived with her husband in a house next to theirs and often dropped by for a visit. This moment, however, was not good for paying visits.

"We're waiting for the show to begin" Garou informed his oldest sister, letting her know he and Tsume are busy. The information awakened the woman's curiosity.

"A show? What kind of?" she asked.

"Sit with us. You'll find out soon enough" offered Tsume, pointing the piece of the porch next to herself. Kizuna sat down willingly.

The three siblings looked very much alike, which was well visible when they were sitting next to each other. Although Kizuna was almost 12 years older than the twins, she looked so fresh that she could easily be mistaken for their triplet. The two Inuzuka sisters both had dark brown hair, like their father, only that Kizuna grew hers long, so it reached beyond her shoulders. She also resembled Yorukaru in the structure of her hair, which was thicker and less spiky than Tsume's, who took more after their mother. It was Garou, however, who took after Takara the most. Not only in hair structure, which was spiky, but also in hair color, which was auburn. In order to make himself look more manly and less Takara-like, he often refused to shave the faint and irregular outset of his facial hair.

As their watches showed seven o'clock, the twins exchanged mischievous smirks. One, two, three…

"GET OUTTA BED, YOU LAZY ASS!" a loud yell broke out of Fukai's house, followed by a splash and an inhuman scream.

"WHAAAAAAH!!! Fuckin' shit, dad! What the hell you think you're doing?!" Fukai demanded with fury.

"Bringing you back to life, you rotten drunkard! Now get up and put some pants on!"

"Honey, be gentle with her! She's a girl!" a female voice pleaded.

"Oh, really?!" the male grunted sarcastically "And I was sure we're raising a hermaphrodite!"

A rapid thud followed, and then a few other related sounds, including Fukai's grunts and screams. Apparently, her father forced her to get downstairs and she hit the wall a couple of times along the way.

A few seconds later Fukai flew through the door with a shriek and landed en face in the ground.

Her father, a bulky man with a huge scar on the left side of his face, jumped to her side.

"Get up!" he demanded, brutally picking his daughter up by the collar of her T-shirt. Fukai cried out in pain. She was visibly suffering from a terrible hangover and had problems with keeping balance.

"Fukai-chan, your breakfast!" Fukai's mother ran out of the house, carrying a tray with scrambled eggs, coffee and orange juice. She stopped by her daughter's side, took a pair of chopsticks and started to force the food into her half-open mouth, giving her no time to chew.

Fukai pulled the chopsticks out of her mother's hand with sheer outrage. She consumed the eggs hastily, moving her jaws like crazy. She then took both cups and poured their content into her mouth, swallowing immediately. She kept on making faces, as if the consumption was causing her unbelievable pain. But more probably, it was the indignation of being treated like a baby or like a genin student, depending on the parent.

"You're done? Great!" the father continued yelling "After the exercise I've prepared for you, you're gonna throw it all up! And after you throw it up, I'll make you repeat the exercises all over again! We're not coming home until you've sweated out all the alcohol from your organism! Now, move it!" he demanded, pushing his daughter forwards, so hard that she almost tripped.

Fukai let out another painful cry and started to run. She was in no condition to fight back. She was defenseless. She could only swallow her pride and obey.

Her father ran right behind her.

"Faster, you spineless sissy!" he roared and slapped her butt. Fukai cried, but speeded up.

Her father directed her towards the main gate of the Inuzuka possession, yelling and occasionally slapping her. Before they crossed the gate and disappeared from their relatives' view, little Toru ran out of the house and waved his mother goodbye. A while later, his grandmother took him back inside, suggesting he could help her in the kitchen, to which he willingly agreed.

All of the above happened in front of the three siblings' very eyes.

"And so" started Tsume "With this little demonstration of family warmth, everything's back to normal"

"Normality is abstraction in this clan" stated Kizuna, smiling "Geez, I gotta congratulate you guys. I thought I was the one who knew the best show in the family" she admitted. As expected, it awakened the curiosity of her little siblings.

"Another show? Go on!" Garou encouraged.

"Yeah, Kizu-Nee! Tell us all about it!" added Tsume. Kizuna smirked. Now it was her chance to repay the twins for their invitation. And to defend her authority of big sister.

"Alright then" she started "You see, uncle Higemori is always forgetting important dates"

"Yeah, that much we know" Garou cut in "Be more concrete"

"As I was saying…" Kizuna gave her brother a warning gaze "Uncle Higemori is always forgetting important dates, including his wedding anniversary. Aunt Junko, on the other hand, remembers all the important dates"

"I bet she knows the birthday dates of everybody in Konoha" Tsume snickered, giving Garou a nudge with her elbow. He replied with laughter.

"If only birthday dates! I bet she knows how often everybody in Konoha pisses!"

"How often everybody blinks!" added Tsume enthusiastically.

"When the women have PMS!" Garou kept on laughing.

"Everybody's shoe number!"

"I'll be damned if she doesn't have cameras hidden all over the village!"

"I swear this woman's got a spy network greater than the five kages got together!"

Kizuna regarded her amused siblings with a strict gaze, but she just couldn't help giggling. She used to make up jokes about their aunt too when she was younger. Heck, she still did sometimes, with the help of her husband. It was a wonderful cure for bad mood.

The truth was that their aunt Junko, Fukai's mother, belonged to the major league of gossipers. She read all the press she could get her hands on and chatted with everybody willing to listen. She was on friendly terms with most of Konoha citizens. There was something about her that made people confess to her from their small and big problems, even if they've barely met her. Thanks to that, she always seemed to know about everything, that was going on within the village.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves" Kizuna remarked, as Tsume and Garou were running out of breath laughing "Are you sure you still want to hear my story?"

"Yes, most positively yes" replied Tsume, getting a grip of herself "Go on, Kizu-Nee, we will listen carefully from now on"

"Know my mercy" Kizuna said "So, the point is that aunt always has a gift prepared for uncle for their wedding anniversary and likes to give it to him in the very morning, after waking up. It's something like 'Happy anniversary, Darling. Wait, I'll just go get your present' she says so and leaves to do so. Then uncle has a moment of realization and is like 'Aw crap!'. And you know what?"

"No, what?"

"He jumps through the window"

"No kidding" Garou said.

"He really does. He jumps through the window, whistles on Higure, rides on his back to the closest shop, gets anything that could pass for a gift, rides back home and Higure helps him climb back to the bedroom. Impossible as it sounds, he is able to make it before aunt comes back from the cellar, where she kept her gift for him hidden. And that's the way uncle saves his ass every year" Kizuna concluded.

The twins were genuinely excited by the story. The whole idea of their severe, brute uncle doing such a crazy thing was almost as amusing as the aunt-based jokes.

"Wow" Tsume said "That's gotta be one heck of a view"

"You could say that" Kizuna replied "Uncle jumps out dressed in whatever he slept in the preceding night. Usually it's boxers, but last year he jumped out totally naked"

"And rode through the village naked?" Garou couldn't believe it. It was just too drastic.

"Man, I sure as hell hope there weren't any children out on the streets when he was riding by" Tsume sneakered. An old man riding on a dog through the village – totally naked – now that really was something worth gossiping about.

"Fortunately, aunt and uncle get up at dawn" Kizuna said "Otherwise, there really might've been problems. I can just picture the Police Forces chasing uncle all over the village"

This option added spice to the picture.

"Uncle's a though fighter" Garou stated "He'd take on those suckers anytime"

"And Higure would be more than pleased to bite their butts off" Tsume added "Although that'll probably give him stomach ulcers" she sneakered.

Kizuna and Garou pat her shoulders and the entire three broke into laughter again. Political incorrectness made their jokes even more enjoyable, and those damned Uchihas surely deserved to be made fun of. They proudly called themselves the strongest and most noble clan in Konoha, whereas in fact they were the most snobbish and most coxcomb one. Always treating the other clans with contempt and coldness. Seriously, those people could use a good beating.

"Okay, alright…" Kizuna started, as she stopped laughing "I'd almost forgotten what I wanted to ask you" she took a full breath, so to reach the state of undisturbed calmness "So, how did it go yesterday? With Fukai, I mean"

"Oh, nothing out of order" Garou waved his hand "Accept for she almost castrated Jota"

"You bumped into Jota?!" Kizuna's eyes widened "Dear Kami! What happened then?!"

"I had to put a kunai at her throat to make her release him" Tsume explained. She then gave a look full of accusation on her brother "Garou didn't even move a finger to help me, if I may add"

Garou frowned.

"Hey, you were fine by yourself, alright?" he pointed out, offended "Besides, you said you don't need no man. That we're as good as the sand the cats pee into. You made yourself pretty clear about your beliefs, so don't blame me for respecting them"

"Those were Fukai's words, not mine!" Tsume revolted "I just said I didn't need a boyfriend, that's all!"

"You're gonna change your mind sooner or later" Kizuna smirked. The remark almost gave Tsume a blush.

"Shut up!" she roared at her sister "Nobody asked for your opinion!"

"Of course you didn't. You are old enough to make your own decisions" Kizuna stated. A bit of sorrow could be felt in her tone.

Due to the big age difference, Tsume and Garou didn't seem to be as open around her as they were with each other. In the past, they saw her as a sort of a mother-figure rather than a sister. Now that they grew up they could identify with Kizuna more, but some sort of a barrier remained. They could run around together, but the twins wouldn't talk too Kizuna about many things, just as they wouldn't talk to their parents. Especially their relationships – actual and potential – were a well guarded secret.

"You bet we are" Garou boosted up with his adolescent pride "And for that reason, I'll use my chance to yell at the dirty-workers" he decided, jumping to his feet. He was referring to his distant cousins, responsible for cleaning the dog kennels "Since uncle Higemori isn't around, somebody's gotta keep his guys in line" he showed his sisters a grin, pleased with the opportunity to act as a boss.

Kizuna and Tsume exchanged gazes full of understanding. It was funny how Garou enjoyed being in charge, especially since he was the youngest "kid" in the Main Family of their clan. That guy was ambitious and drove wild satisfaction from posing as a leader, but his sisters doubted he'd ever become one for real. He was to full of himself.

After Garou had called Shirosuke from the house and the two of them disappeared from the view, Kizuna addressed Tsume.

"I should bear in mind to talk to uncle once he gets back" she stated "It's about time we start thinking about the puppy for Hina" Hina was Kizuna's daughter.

Tsume nodded in understanding. The Inuzuka children received their puppies around the age of nine – which in case of Hina would be September this year – and it was an important event in their lives. With a puppy of their own, they could begin to learn the special techniques of the Inuzuka clan and thus develop a deeper connection with it. It was something they were impatiently looking forward to. And something that pretty much depended on Fukai's father Higemori.

Being the medical expert of the family, Higemori was responsible for keeping the database of all the dogs and control upon their breeding. No two dogs were allowed to mate and no puppy to be born without him knowing about it. Kizuna and her husband will have to consult him if they wanted to make sure their daughter receives a valuable partner for her future ninjutsu.

"I will be holding my thumbs for it, Kizu-Nee" Tsume assured her sister "That will have to be a dog with guts and spirit"

"Sure thing" Kizuna agreed. She then took a look at her watch "Oops. Seems I gotta go already. I still have to make breakfast for Hina and send her to the Academy" with that, she stood up "See ya later, Tsume. It was nice to talk to you"

"Anytime, Kizu-Nee" Tsume smiled "Anytime"

After Kizuna has gone home, Tsume couldn't decide, what to do with herself. She didn't have anything to do today and didn't really feel like working. On the other hand, she saw no point in returning to bed now that she was fully awake. Her parents were still asleep and so was Kuromaru. Of course, she could drag him out, but knew it would make him upset – he hated being woken up by force.

So maybe I could go make sure Garou doesn't kill the dirty-workers – she thought. But then, it would feel like playing a babysitter on her brother. If he was so smart, then he should deal with the potential fury of the distant cousins by himself. Besides, he wasn't alone – he had Shirosuke. The dog usually conformed to his human, but Garou never ignored his advice completely. That was some sort of insurance.

Suddenly, a strange scent reached Tsume's nose. It was familiar, yet seemed so new. Unlike anything else.

Where have I smelled it before? – she asked herself.

The answer showed up at the main gate, moving carefully, with a bit of visible nervousness. It had long brown hair in ponytail and big brown eyes.

Kurihara Shippo, Jotaro's brother.

AN:

Six people have an alert on this story. I'm happy for being appreciated, guys, but I'd be even happier to receive some reviews from you ^_^

BTW Kizuna has a character sheet on DeviantArt: h t t p : / / g r e a t m a r t a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / I n u z u k a K i z u n a – 1 2 1 8 3 6 9 3 3


	6. Small steps

AN: Now guess what is going to start! ^_^

"Among the Inuzukas" by GreatMarta

Episode 5: Small steps

While Tsume's eyes caught the man, he was looking around with caution. Judging from his face, he was expecting to be attacked by at least a dozen of dogs, hungry for the Kurihara blood. Which would be just reasonable, considering what his brother's done to the niece of the Alpha male.

Having noticed Tsume, Shippo smiled and proceeded towards her. He seemed to be relieved to have found a familiar face.

Tsume stood up as Shippo approached her. Now she wished she had woken Kuromaru up. One bark from him would scare the intruder off. He might've stood up for Fukai, for which she may be grateful, but he still was a Kurihara. In the end, family is family. He couldn't be that much different from Jota in a longer run.

"Good morning" Shippo started politely "Tsume-san, wasn't it? Is Fukai-san home?" Oh, so he came here to seek revenge? How lovely!

"If she were, she'd have kicked you out of here by now" Tsume replied firmly, determined to show the man he's not welcome on the Inuzuka territory. If he's as smart as Jota claimed him to be, he'll get the message.

"Right, I suppose so" Shippo smiled stupidly, scratching the back of his head. The woman could easily sense his nervousness and lack of confidence. That ninja headband must've landed on his forehead by mistake. Cause he sure as hell wasn't a ninja material "Umh… when is she coming back? I'd like to talk to her"

Now that was insolent. Seems he needs more persuasion.

"She'll cut your throat before you could say a word. I'd advise you to stay away from her, unless you're dying to become a fertilizer for our ground"

"And I thought you fertilize your ground with dogs' dejections" Shippo attempted to turn the warning into a joke and forced himself to giggle. He however stopped quickly, seeing Tsume was looking at him as if he was crazy "Oh, never mind. Anyway, if I can't meet Fukai-san in person, could you please pass my most sincere apology to her? For my brother's behavior, that is"

Tsume's eyes winded. Apology?

"What?" she asked. She'd sooner expect a Santa Clause in May than an apology from a Kurihara.

"My brother didn't mean to hurt Fukai-san" Shippo went on "He just wanted to celebrate my success. He was so happy he forgot about the anniversary of Toru-san's death. You see, he doesn't think about the past much, neither does he about the future. He just focuses on what is now, that's the sort of person he is. I hope Fukai-san would understand. After all, she knows him pretty well, she should know he wouldn't upset her on purpose"

While talking, Shippo tried to make a friendly impression. Tsume, on the other hand, took no effort to hide her amazement. He really was apologizing. After Fukai had almost castrated his brother, he came to apologize to her. It would make more sense if he demanded an apology or even complain to the Inuzuka authorities. But this? This was pointless.

"Fukai and Jota hate each other" Tsume stated. This was the fact nobody in the Inuzuka clan could deny. So why would that Shippo guy be pretending nothing's wrong between his brother and his ex?

Shippo stopped smiling.

"My brother doesn't hate Fukai-san" he claimed "He might say otherwise, but I know him too well. He loves her. He has loved her all along"

"Then why the hell did he break up with her?! Why the hell did he leave her alone with a kid?!" Tsume demanded, angry. Jotaro has made Fukai a single mother. He knocked her up and betrayed her. If this was love, then she was the legendary sucker Tsunade.

Shippo remained calm, despite the Inuzuka girl's behavior.

"By the time my brother broke up with Fukai-san, he didn't know she was pregnant. He hadn't known until Fukai-san's father came to beat him up. At that point, it was too late to try to make things right. Just like my brother had said, Fukai-san would never love him the way he loved her. He was simply tired of chasing after a dream that would never come true. You know Fukai-san lives in the past, Tsume-san. In her world, there is no place for Jota. He knows it and stays out of her way. Nothing could justify his ignorance for his son's life, but there isn't much he can do unless Fukai-san gives him a chance. If you look at the bigger picture, Tsume-san, you will see that what I've said is true"

Tsume was speechless.

To her, everything was simple. Fukai was the victim and Jota the bastard who hurt her. There was nothing more into it.

Or maybe?

Fukai was a psycho. She might be a fantastic ninja, but she clearly has issues with herself. Tsume has always tolerated her cousin's mental breakdowns, simply because they were cousins. They might argue, they might fight, but an Inuzuka will always side with another Inuzuka. That's what being a family is about.

But Jota wasn't their family. There was no reason for him to share his life with Fukai if he felt he couldn't. It wasn't that unusual for people to break up. Come to think of it, the only reason the Inuzuka clan had for hating Jota was making Fukai pregnant. If he had used a condom, this wouldn't have happened.

But then, she didn't remind him to use one.

In this matter, she was equally guilty.

Fukai was the one who had to carry the child in her womb, give birth to him and provide for him. Jota has never once talked to Toru, has never spent a single ryu on his needs. But was it really his fault?

Fukai was too proud to ever accept any financial help from him. And her father had swore he'll roast his nuts over an open fire if he ever comes near their household again.

Jota did have his reasons not to interfere with his son's life.

All the thinking she had to do made Tsume feel like somebody woke her up with a bucket of freezing water. Her sweet sleep was brutally disturbed and her arching body smashed against a wall.

Tsume remembered the way Fukai's father treated her this morning and wondered if it made her cousin feel the same as she was feeling now.

Shippo considered her for a moment and offered a shy smile.

"It is so much easier to hate a stranger than a family member, isn't it?" he started "I'm having a loyalty conflict too, you know. Here I am, apologizing for my brother's behavior, although I know he'll hate me for it. You must be thinking I'm the worst kind of a brother, that I'm betraying Jotaro. But the truth is I love him too much to let him ruin his life"

Those words hit the nail on the head.

Tsume was having a loyalty conflict. She was talking to the brother of the man whom her cousin hated so much. Worse, she was starting to believe that what Shippo was telling her might actually be true. She mustn't. It was betrayal. Betrayal of Fukai's trust. If she hated Jotaro, the entire clan would stand by her side and hate him too. If Fukai was having issues, her family would show her support and forgive all her sins. If she was too frustrated to look after Toru, her parents would take care of him so that she could take care of herself. No matter what she did, the clan would back her up.

Which may be the worst kind of betrayal they could commit.

When you love somebody, you want to protect them. To make sure they don't suffer. But the truth was that some people need a kick in the butt rather than a hug.

"I don't want his son to hate him when he grows up" Shippo went on "Jotaro has so much to offer as a father. I'm sure he could take active part in Toru's upbringing. If only he'd come to an agreement with Fukai-san. It wouldn't kill her if she let him visit their son. The kid deserves to know both his parents. To know he has an uncle and another grandmother. That's the way it should be. Do you agree with me, Tsume-san? You seem like a reasonable person, you must understand I'm right"

She did. And it scared her.

"Do you really believe it could work?" she asked. She doubted Fukai would allow Jota to see Toru. She doubted Jota would risk asking. There was a wall between those people, one that could not be destroyed even with Gatsuga. What Shippo suggested was like trying to break that wall with a teaspoon.

"I will make it work" Shippo declared. He seemed to be serious "For the last three years I've been so focused on my education that I failed to notice my brother's personal problems. I want to make up for it. I want to bring peace between him and Fukai-san, so that they could raise their son together"

"That won't happen!" Tsume exploded. She couldn't stand this optimistic crap any longer "They won't get together just because you want them to! It's their choice, not yours!"

"It is my choice weather to help them or not" Shippo replied firmly "And I won't give up just because you say I should"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tsume revolted "Even if you somehow convince Jota, which I highly doubt, you will never make Fukai listen to you!"

"I won't, but you could!" Shippo exclaimed "You are her cousin, you have influence upon her! She will listen to you!"

"Hold it!" Tsume demanded, jumping away from him "Are you suggesting that I should help you?!"

It was beyond her imagination. Not only was this guy planning a mission impossible, but he was also trying to corrupt her into it? Over her dead body!

"We have to try!" Shippo insisted "Just think about it, Tsume-san! We could bring a family back together!"

"How do you know we won't make things even worse than they already are?!"

"Things will get worse if we don't do anything!"

"Fukai and Jota are gonna kill us!"

"I put my brother before my life! I'm gonna do what's best for him, even if he hates me for that! If you really care for Fukai-san, you will do the same!"

"How dare you…!" Tsume rose her hand to slap him, but stopped halfway.

Perhaps it was because of the determination in his eyes. Perhaps because of the accusing expression he carried. Or maybe she simply felt that despite his foolishness, he was right.

Tsume cared for Fukai. But her care was passive. She always stood by her cousin's side and listened to her complaints. She had a good word for her and a consolation. She thought she was being helpful, but she was missing the most important things.

She had been blind.

She knew for sure one couldn't break a wall with a teaspoon. But Shippo made her realize a teaspoon was enough to dig a hole under that wall.

Was he really a fool? Was his plan really that pointless?

She'll never know if she doesn't give it a chance.

"Please" he said, seeing her hesitation.

She sighed.

"Fine. I might as well"

"About time!" somebody said. Tsume and Shippo jumped in surprise to find Kizuna and Hina approaching them. The mother had a huge dog by her side, the daughter had a schoolbag on her back. Both were smiling, but Kizuna's smile was mischievous.

"Nee-san!" Tsume panicked. How much did her sister hear? How much did Hina hear and how much was she going to reveal to Toru? Those kids were best buddies, she told him everything. If she discovered the truth behind his father, God help them all.

"Relax, I don't bite" Kizuna assured "Kitsune might, but not me" she pointed at the dog by her side. The name Kitsune fit him, for he had the same colorings as foxes do – red with white markings.

Kitsune barked happily. Shippo gulped in fear.

"What were you saying about aunt Fukai?" Hina asked "What are you planning to convince her to?"

"Sunshine" Kizuna pet her daughter's head "You will be late for the Academy"

"But I wanna know!" the girl protested.

"Let's make a deal then" Kizuna offered "You go to the Academy and I stay to ask aunt Tsume about the plan. If you get a good note I will tell you all about it once you're home. What do you say?"

The girl considered this option for a moment. She was curious, very curious. But the deal presented by her mother seemed to be fair. Besides, she'd hate to be late for Academy.

"Okay" she replied.

"Good girl" Kizuna complemented. Then, in a sudden enlightenment, she added: "You know what? You're getting a special ride today. Kitsune, you think you could ride Hina to school?"

The dog barked with enthusiasm and lay down, so that the girl could get onto his back.

Hina's eyes glowed with joy.

"Yuppie!" she exclaimed and threw herself at her mother "Mom, you rock!"

"So do you, Sunshine" Kizuna replied, hugging her daughter "But I don't think that would matter to your teacher if you don't come to the Academy on time"

"I'm gonna be there before the time!" the girl announced and crawled onto Kitsune's back "Go, Kitsune! Be faster than the wind!" she exclaimed. The dog jumped high into the air and hurried to the main gate, leaving clouds of dust behind.

When the dust well down Kizuna addressed Tsume and Shippo.

"So you're gonna play matchmaker on Fukai and Jota?" she asked. It seemed that she had no intention of throwing Shippo to the other side of the gate, so he and Tsume allowed themselves to cool down a little.

"Our main goal is to make them share their responsibilities regarding Toru" Shippo explained "They don't have to be a couple in order to do that"

"If you ask me, those two could use a good night of sex" Kizuna stated. She then offered her hand to Shippo "By the way, I'm Inuzuka Kizuna. Tsume's sister, Fukai's cousin. Nice to meet you"

Shippo shook her hand, but not before exchanging glances with Tsume. This was sort of awkward. Seriously.

"Kurihara Shippo" he replied.

"I think I like you, Kurihara Shippo" Kizuna said "And I like your brave little plan. If we play it smart, this might really work"

This declaration was a surprise to both Shippo and Tsume.

"You want to help?" Tsume asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not?" Kizuna answered "It's just a matter of time before Toru starts to ask difficult questions, like why doesn't he have a daddy. Fukai will have to let him meet Jotaro sooner or later. I'd say it's better sooner than later. So yes, somebody ought to make her aware of that fact and I see no reason it couldn't be us"

Shippo was starting to feel ashamed. It seemed there were more reasonable people in this clan than he had assumed.

"So… you don't hate my brother?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Let's say I don't like him" Kizuna offered "But if he's willing to take care of Toru, we can't deny him the chance. The kid deserves to know his father"

"You mean you are going to help?" Tsume wanted to confirm. Having her sister on their side added a whole new meaning to the entire plan. And increased their chances for success.

"We're going to have a girls' evening, you, me and Fukai. Gonji could make sure kids don't interfere" Gonji was Kizuna's husband "You bring her to my house at, let's say, seven? That'll give her enough time to regain strength after the marathon her father is putting her through right now"

"A marathon?" Shippo became worried "That's bad. If she has hangover, she should be able to sleep it over. Physical activities will only dehydrate her more, which might damage her organism. What she needs is rest and great deal of liquids and vitamins. Especially vitamin C"

Both sisters regarded him with interest.

"Personal experience?" Tsume asked.

"Professional perversion" he smiled "I'm an aspiring doctor, remember?"

"Good for you" Kizuna commented "You will be able to treat Fukai and Jota in case they try to kill each other. Now, if you please excuse me, I have things to do" with that, she headed back to her house.

Tsume and Shippo were left alone.

Both felt they ought to make adjustments to their outlooks. He, for Inuzukas were turning out to be more human than they seemed. She, because the plan he created seemed to have a chance to work.

"I suppose I should thank you" he started.

"You'll thank me if we manage to come out of this alive" she said. It didn't take the smile off his face.

"Oh, it can't be that bad" he assured.

"You're underestimating Fukai"

"There will be two of you against her" Shippo noticed "She should listen to you"

"I still don't know what to tell her"

"How about suggesting a meeting on a neutral ground?" Shippo offered "Like a park. A picnic would be nice"

"It's kinda too cold for that"

"Yes, but my brother and Fukai-san are going to need some time to get used to the idea of the family reunion. By the time it's warm enough for a picnic they might be ready to do it"

"Makes sense" Tsume admitted. Surely they couldn't expect Fukai and Jota to change overnight. Things can't be rushed.

"Then we have a deal" Shippo was satisfied "Although I wish I could see my nephew sometime sooner. I'm curious to get to know him"

Tsume considered it for a moment. Fukai was away. So was uncle Higemori. It will take a couple of hours before they return. Toru was guarded only by his grandmother Junko, who was a calm and understanding person. Yorukaru and Takara were a threat, but they were asleep.

"You know what? You could see him now" she said and grabbed his arm.

Big goals may require taking small steps. And Tsume has just made the first one.

AN:

Six people have an alert on this story. I'm happy for being appreciated, guys, but I'd be even happier to receive some reviews from you ^_^

If you have problem remembering who is whom to whom, here's a reference (remove spaces):

H t t p : / / greatmarta. deviantart.c o m/ a r t / Inuzuka-Family-Tree-1 3 6 3 7 0 2 0 1


End file.
